1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light fixture and wireway assemblies and, more particularly, to low-profile assemblies. The disclosure relates to lighting systems and, more particularly, to an LED lighting system having a low profile with sealed light engines carried by mounts and used in combination with wireways. The disclosure particularly relates to LED lighting systems configured for use in public transportation facilities.
2. Background Information
Various public and private facilities have been retrofitting old incandescent and fluorescent lighting with light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems. In public transportation facilities, the retrofits must deal with limited ceiling heights often found in older infrastructure and the need to add multiple power and communications wires that did not exist in past installations.